im all they have left
by Yaoifan101
Summary: wammy's has been shut down and a 16 year old L takes in 4 year old mello and matt and 3 year old near WHAT COUDL HAPPEN there will be fluffiness stuff DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

One day something horrible happened Wammy's orphanage shut down they actually had to put the kids up for adoption and they did within a week they all got homes except for 3 children. L 16 was old enough to live by himself now he was still at wammy's house talking to roger about something. "Well what are you going to do with them" L asked roger sighed "i don't know" he answered back L looked at the three children siting on the ground mello near and matt they were only 4 and near was 3. L looked at the three kids he felt bad for them L was there when they got there. Now here they were "we might have to give them to another orphanage" roger said L looked at him

"i'll take them" he said roger looked up at him "what" "i-i'll take them" L repeated "L i-" L looked at him "roger please.....I'm all they have left" he said there was a long pause "alright" roger finally agreed L looked at the 3 kids they looked up at him they looked happy as if they knew that they were going home with him.


	2. the beginning of an odd family

L didn't have any regret of what he had done he had adopted the three and was taking them home now /its true now that the orphanage is gone I'm really all they have left/ he thought. Though mello matt and near followed him mello wearing a black attire of black pants and long sleeved black shirt, near wearing white pajamas and matt wearing a black and white striped shirt and his orange goggles on his head.

Matt looked at mello "mel were are we going" he asked mello shrugged "i dunno" he said near was playing with his hair "L were are we going" near asked "home we're going home" this caused all the children to look up at him "what do you mean by that" matt asked "I'm taking you guys home with me" L said.

Mello looked at him "does that mean you adopted us" he asked there was pause "yea" L said awhile later when they arrived at L's home he went inside the kids followed him inside the kids didn't really have much matt had a game boy with very easy games while near was holding tightly onto a stuffed bunny,it was fluffy and white and had long floppy ears while mello was nibbling on a hershey bar.

Matt was clutching onto the back of mello's shirt and looking around "come on matty stop being such a scardy cat" matt pouted at him "meany-head" he said back "am not" mello said back "are to" "am not "are to" near looked over at the fight and then simply plopped himself down on the floor and held his bunny out "AM NOT" mello shouted back "ARE TO" matt shouted at him mello growled and tackled him 'AM NOT" "ARE TO".

L looked dow at the children he sat on the floor in his strange fashion and went deep into thought /i know that i was going to have to choose someone from the orphanage to be my successor but now that the orphanage's been shut down these three are basically my choices/ he thought it was true he looked at them again matt and mello tackling each other to the ground yelling childish insults at each other while near sat there playing with his bunny.

Sure they didn't look like much now but who better to teach them then the great L himself. "Poke" near said matt looked over strangely near had his finger jabbed in his arm "ahh go away near" he said and continued shouting at mello who tackled him again near plopped down holding his bunny and watched amusedly.

L stared at them wondering what was in store for him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. tragic pasts

That night L decided to do a bit more research on these kids it would be good to get some background on them. So when the three were asleep he pulled out his laptop and went on some of his files and pulled up the three names, and it was sad what he saw.

The first file,

Near rivers- came to the orphanage at age 2 abandoned by parents no relatives in contact. /Who would do that/ was the first thing that came to the young detectives mind he already knew the answer to that but ... it was just cruel in his mind.

Second file,

Mello keehl-came to orphanage at age 3 parents disappeared no relatives in contact. /Disappeared/ it was certainly strange but nothing much he could do.

Third file,

Matt jeevas- came to orphanage at age 3 parents murdered form being shot no relatives [killer not yet found]. Now L could do something about that but...what sad history's these kids had.

****

Next morning all the kids got up while L was on his laptop looking further into Matt's parents murder case it seemed after it happened people just let it go and forgot about it, it disgusted the detective.

"Watcha doing" Matt's voice wondered into his ear he looked over his laptop to see matt sitting playing on his game boy "research" matt glanced up "on what" he asked curiously "a...murder case" matt looked up "murder case" he asked,

"my parent were murdered" he said L looked at him he knew that was odd normally people would make up lies about those kinds of things.

He looked back at the lit up screen "who told you that" eh asked matt looked at his won lit up screen "no one i saw it" he said this caused L to look up "huh" he asked "well...can you tell me what you saw" matt looked up and then pushed his orange goggles on his head revealing his emerald crystal blue eyes.

"A man came to our house-".

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. a murder case

"A man came to our house i asked mommy who he was but she told me to go hide somewhere so i hid under the couch and then the man walked up to my parents mommy looked really scared and daddy looked angry and then they started yelling..and then he held this big metal thing up" he said and his eyes watered "'and then there were a lot of loud noises really loud bangs and then

there was blood everywhere and then the man ran out and then my parents were asleep but they wouldn't wake up" he said in a watery voice as tears spilled over his eyes.

L didn't understand sometimes why God would do things like this like make a little kid watch a murder he sighed and put his computer down and pulled the red head into his lap matt looked up at him "huh" he asked "I promise i'll find the person who did this to your parents" he said his black bangs covered his eyes.

He was more serious about this now then ever and he always fulfilled a promise and right now nothing would make him happier to see the person either dead or behind bars. He lightly ran his hand threw the boys fire red hair and his sobbing subsided.

*******

A week later L had a lead the guy was defiantly in their area and he was close to finding were this guy was living he bit his thumb nail and put at least ten more sugar cubes in his tea this now adding to the ten he had put in before the three children watched amusedly.

"How can one person eat so much sugar" matt asked mello shrugged "i dunno" matt sighed and went back to his game "got it" L finally said the three looked over "got what" they all asked in unison "a murderer" he said biting his nail /now that i've got him i've gotta get him quick or else it will be to late...but how am i suppose to catch him/.

With these conditions it seemed nearly impossible to do but nothing was impossible for L he'd find a way "i've got you now" he said almost in a growling tone.

He sat there thinking "there's no way i'll lose to someone like this" he said he clicked a key on the computer and another file came up showing what looked like a map and a red dot /gotcha/ he thought, this would be a sweet victory.

He stood up form the spot he had been siting in for the past 3 hours "okay i want you three to stay here" he said they all looked up at him as he walked past them "i'll be right back" he said closing the door behind him.

Thank God for his photographic memory he was getting close to that son of a bitch he finally arrived at what looked like a warehouse "huh" he asked he opened the door but was shocked.

There was no one there /this guy is not an amateur/ L thought in his head /so he knew i'd look for him so...if i were a killer and i knew someone knew about me i would......./ he growled and clenched his teeth as he finally come to realization /finish the job/ he thought and then busted into a run back to the house, he hoped he wasn't to late he nearly bust the door open to see a man in the house he growled and then kicked him in his back pushing him away he banged against a wall he growled he had black shaggy hair and brown eyes "you so much as touch them i'll kill you" L growled at him.

The man stood up "this coming from a person who looks like he hasn't seen the light of day" he said and snickered and smirked

"I'd like to see you try" he said L glared at him as he quickly pulled out his gun.

This is when L was thankful he had learned capoeira [fighting style L used when fighting with light] he kicked the gun out of his hand and delivered a sharp punch to his face causing the man to slam back against the wall he groaned growing unconscious L growled at him and then picked up his cell pone with two fingers and dialed the number "yes hello i need the police to come over here right away" he said with a smirk planted on his face.

The police came quickly and caught the man and cuffed him while L went with them to the station L was holding matt this is what L had been waiting for they walked with the man he glared at L who just kept on smirking they watched as he was being taken into a cell "you can say goodbye to that man" L said matt looked over and waved "bye bye" he said giggling L smirked again seeing the man behind the iron bars of the cell,he was right this was indeed a very sweet victory.

He started to walk out with matt as soon as he got out he widened his eyes as he felt matt hug his neck "thank you" he said L looked at him and got a small smile on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. boring until now

After a few weeks with the kids L started to notice that they were starting to develop certain traits form him. L found that near loved doing puzzle's and stacking things, mello had turned into a huge chocaholic, matt...really liked to play video games and that kind of stuff he actually loved tech stuff.

Though it seemed they all had developed an odd personalty like himself they didn't exactly look like just your average ordinary person either....i mean come on if you saw a kid with white hair and black eyes wearing pajamas or if you saw a kid with long blonde hair or a kid who looked kind of flamboyant, i mean really striped shirt fire red hair green blue eyes orange goggles yea thats something you don't see everyday.

But most of all they didn't have much a social life first of all because really where were they ganna go L decided he would defiantly NOT send them to a school he would just home school them besides he probably knew more then that school and their high school combined.

But right now he seemed to be at a loss i mean really he was a 16 year old boy and the worlds greatest detective, what was he to do now he had solved Matt's case and was taking care of 3 kids not something you'd expect from a 16 year old.

Life was starting to be pretty boring well that is until now one day L was sitting,on his laptop while the three boys tumbled around until there was a knock at the door he stood up and opened it "hello" he said "can i help you" he asked he wondered who these people were and why they were here.

There was a man and a woman both had brown eyes and blonde hair "yes were here for our son mello" the man said L widened his eyes and this caused the world to just stop the kids all looked up wide eyed.

"Were here to take him home".

DUN DUN DUN

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. mello's parents

It was silent now dead silent as they all stared at the two people at the door L glared at them "well I'm afraid you can't take him" he said the two parents widened their eyes "you see you disappeared he was sent to an orphanage i adopted him there for I am his legal guardian you have lost ownership of him there for you have no right to take him".

He said sternly no way was he ganna let someone take any of his kids "well we'll just see about that" the father said as he walked away L shut the door mello looked up "I don't wanna go back with them" he said "you want have to none of you are ganna get taken away".

L reassured "just don't worry I have legal ownership of you....they wont be able to take you" he said /this can't be why would parents disappear abandon their child and then 2 years or so later come back for him/ he asked in his head "I promise I wont let them" he said.

Matt looked at mello "see mel don't worry L will make sure you don't go anywhere...he promised he'd get the guy who got my parents and he did didn't he" matt said happily near held tightly to his bunny "yea we all wont let you go" he said mello looked over.

*******

The next morning the four were awakened by a knock on the door and stood up and walked over to it and opened it, standing there were mello's parents and another man in a black suit ...their lawyer.

The man looked at L "I've heard from my clients that you are denying them ownership of their own child" L looked at him "he _was _their child that is until after they abandoned him" he said firmly "I will have you know I can get a warrant and take this to court" he said L glared at him threateningly, "I won't let you take him away from me" he almost growled out the mother kneeled down "come here mello sweetie" she said mello had a scared look on his face and immediately hid behind L's leg clutching to his jeans "we'll just see about that" the lawyer said.

"Don't be afraid honey" his mother said mello was shaking "i-i-i don't want to go with you" he stuttered "i-i-i like it here with L and my friends" he said "well we can take your friends with us" mello shook his head tears already spilling over his eyes "I'll see you in court then" L growled "see you in court" the lawyer said as they turned and walked out L slammed the door.

He looked back at the three kids who were shaking matt and mello were crying L frowned and sat down "I don't want new parents" matt sobbed out "and I don't to go with mine" mello sobbed near was just shaking clutching onto his bunny "my bunny doesn't like them" near said L frowned "I wont let them take any of you" he said.

********

That night L laid in his bed awake he couldn't sleep he was worrying about going to court tomorrow about basically putting the kids out there, they could go either way.

"L are you still awake" matt asked looking at him L looked over "hm yea why what is it matt" matt looked at him "are you worried about tomorrow too" he asked L sighed "yea" he said matt crawled over him onto his other side burying his head in his neck "I know you won't let them get us" he said near crawled over "yea" he said and crawled up with his bunny laying down and curling up in L's chest mello crawled "yea we know you care about us allot" he said curling up hugging onto his shoulder "and we all care about you to" matt said closing his eyes "mm-hm" the other two added as they fell asleep.

L smiled lightly looking at them and laid his head down he felt at peace now....he felt loved right now he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. the court room part 1

Well tomorrow finally came and oh was that day dreaded, they sat in the defendants table while mello's parents sat at the prosecutors table.

The female judge walked in and sat at the Bench "well we now turn to the case of L and Mr. and " the judge stated and slammed the mallet down thus beginning the case of a life time.

Two sides parents, guardian both with ownership of the same child, it was truly going to be a nail bitter.

sat at the witnesses seat while L stood up looking at her as she took an oath on the bible "now tell me you and your husband '_disappeared'_' he asked "thats right" she said L bit his thumb nail "so tell me why exactly did you disappear" he asked "well we were being sought after by a very bad group of people" she said.

L glared at her "and were did you go to" he asked "um to America" she answered L's glare intensified "then tell me why didn't you simply just take mello with you" he asked, "I mean I'm sure it would be simply to take your own son with you" he said "OBJECTION" shouted "overruled" the judge said back motioning for the young detective to continue.

"W-well i-it was-" the woman began stuttering "WAS WHAT" L actually shouted the fact that he had her cornered at the fact she could have taken mello made his blood boil "WAS THE FACT THAT YOU LEFT YOUR OWN DEFENSELESS SON TO DIE WHILE YOU SAVED YOURSELVES" he shouted "OBJECTION" shouted again "WAS IT THE FACT YOU COULD HAVE BROUGHT YOUR OWN SON WITH YOU BUT LEFT HIM TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF YOUR OWN ENEMY" he shouted, "THATS ENOUGH" the judge shouted

"WAS IT THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE THE LEAST ABOUT YOUR SON OR WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM AND DIDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF HE DIED OR NOT THE FACT THAT YOU MIGHT NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN NEVER EVEN CROSSED YOUR MIND WHAT KIND OF PARENT ARE YOU" L shouted in a fit of rage.

The judge banged the mallet on the table "ORDER ORDER" she shouted L growled "no further questions" he stated walking back to the bench while was left speechless and near tears.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. the court room part 2

L was now sitting at the witnesses seat with pacing back and forth [i know the lawyers suppose to ask questions but just go with it] he shot L a glare "i've been told that you adopted mello" he said L looked at him "yes along with near and matt" he added.

glared at him "and tell me how old are you" he asked "um 16" L answered not really understanding the point of the question, turned to the jury "now really should a 16 ear old really be taking care of children" he asked L growled "i'll have you know I am perfectly capable of taking care of them" he said looked at him "of course you are" he said looking at him.

"But really should a boy at the age of 16 the most unresponsible age be taking care of two 4 year olds and a 3 year old the most fragile age" he said L growled and stood up and slammed his hands against the desk "I'LL HAVE YOU NOW IM NOT LIKE MOST PEOPLE OKAY DO THESE KIDS LOOK LIKE THEY'RE STARVING OR ARE NOT PROPERLY TAKEN CARE OF" he shouted at him "DON'T JUDGE ME JUST BECUAE OF MY AGE I'VE SOLVED MORE GRUESOME AND CHALLENGING MURDER CASES THAT STUPEFY THE SMARTEST PEOPLE SO DONT SAY THAT IM UN RESPONSIBLE" he shouted at him "ORDER ORDER" the judge shouted banging her mallet down.

looked at him "well if your out solving gruesome and challenging cases then who will look after them" he asked L widened his eyes "and it would be far to dangerous for you to bring them along" stated looking at him "so how on earth....would you ever be able to take care of them" he asked L stared down at the desk he never even thought of it.

Did this guy have him cornered if he did go on a case...what would he do, he didn't know smirked at his own logic "no further questions" he said walking back to his seat.

The judge glanced at the stricken teen "okay we'll take a recess brake court will begin tomorrow at 8:00 AM" she said banging the mallet down on the desk.

TIME SKIP

L took the kids home he closed the door behind him and then walked over to the chair and sat down staring at the ground going deep into thought

/can I really take care of these kids I mean what if I did have to go on a case what would I do I wouldn't be able to bring them with me/ he thought he sunk in his chair he was tired mentally and physically he was confused all he wanted to do was take care of them.

Near walked up holding his bunny "L" he asked looking up at him from the ground L looked down "uh yea what is it near" he asked shaking his mind of his thoughts near looked down "those people said that you probably wouldn't win and that we'd have to go with mello's parents" he said L looked at him and picked the white haired boy up near looked up.

"Near I'm ganna tell you something" he said silently his bangs covering his eyes "I got to that orphanage when I was very little I don't remember my parents" he said near looked at him "and I didn't have anyone" he said silently "but now the orphanage is gone and the place were I grew up is gone".

"But you guys...I've known you since you got there and I've always looked after you" he said holding the chibi matt and mello silently walked up and listened "now I know with the orphanage gone t-that I'm all you guys have left" he said as tears started to roll of his face the three kids watched him he sniffed "and you guys are all I have left" he said tightly hugging the white haired child "and I'm not ganna let them take any of you away from me" he said in a watery voice.

Near held onto him but looked up "do you want to hold my bunny" near asked L looked down at him and let a smile drift onto his features and let out a small chuckle "no I'll be fine" he said matt and mello crawled up and hugged the detective as well "I won't let them take you" he said holding onto all three of them "no matter what it takes".

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
